1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector, the connector having a latching mechanism with a latch locking member to ensure secure coupling with a mating connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connector for an ignition device, for example an automotive airbag ignition device, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,939. Ignition of airbag devices in automobiles is an important safety function that requires a safe and reliable electrical connection. It is therefore important to ensure that an electrical connector for an ignition device, is fully coupled with its mating connector, and is securely locked in the coupled position even when subject to mechanical or thermal solicitation. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,345, an electrical connector suited for airbag ignition applications, comprises a connector latchable to a mating pin connector by means of resilient cantilever beam latches that engage behind shoulders of the mating pin connector. In order to ensure that the resilient latches do not inadvertently uncouple, a locking clip comprising extensions insertable alongside and against the resilient latches is provided to ensure that the resilient latches remain in the locked position. The locking clip is attached to the housing, but is separately manipulated and assembled into the locking position once the connectors are coupled. Mating of the connector therefore requires a number of manipulations, and in certain circumstances a human operator may miss out one of the assembly steps or effect it in a faulty manner, for example forgetting to insert the locking clip or not inserting it fully.
It is a continuous requirement, for example in the automotive industry, to simplify assembly procedures to reduce assembly time, whilst nevertheless increasing the reliability of assembly. The latter is not only important for reliability of safety features such as airbag ignition devices, but also to reduce the cost of production. It would therefore be desirable to produce a reliable connector latching system with locking feature, that can be easily coupled to a mating connector with a minimum number of operations, and easy detection of faulty latching if this should occur.